


Things Not to Say

by Churbooseanon, red_as_ever



Series: The State Game [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AIs as Human and Humans as AI, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_as_ever/pseuds/red_as_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niner knows that the first step to avoiding a trap is knowing it's there. And she also knows what sorts of things you never say to Agent Gamma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Not to Say

**Author's Note:**

> For our AI/Freelancer swap AU, currently tentatively called The State Game. Also note that Agent Phi is Florida. We needed more human people and he drew the lucky card.
> 
> Warning: Gamma is a transwoman in this AU. If you don't like that, turn back now.

The first step to avoiding a trap is to see the trap. The thing is… Niner thought everyone had realized that there were things you just didn’t do around the Freelancers. For instance, you didn’t as Theta about Alpha, you didn’t wonder out loud what Omega looked like under that helmet, and you didn’t insult Eta or Iota in front of their twin.

“Listen, I’m just saying you guys need to respect the equipment more. I’m tired of repairing your mistakes. And since you never listen to me, would one of you tell him to…” Niner heard her chief mechanic saying and frowned as she lifted herself from her seat to head to the ramp and figure out what the latest argument between him and a Freelancer was going to be. Seriously, one of these days he was going to cross someone the wrong way and…

A high pitched, pained scream only seemed to prove her point and Niner hated to admit it, but she sprinted the rest of the way across the Pelican and down the ramp to see just who had killed a member of her ground crew.

What she saw was Phi and Epsilon standing with their backs to her, the former shaking his head in what she expected was pity, the latter with his shoulders shaking with mirth. They turned, almost as one, to look at her, and in the process moved enough apart for Niner to see the smaller form of Gamma in her gray and teal armor standing and dusting off her hands in a showy manner, Niner’s mechanic curled up in a fetal position just beyond her.

“We warned him,” Epsilon immediately chuckles to Niner, hands coming up defensively. “He said it anyway.”

“You whispered it and goaded him on,” Phi chided the younger agent. “Imagine what Beta would say if she was here. And Gamma…”

“No,” Gamma answered quietly, turning to look up at Niner with what was probably a defiant gaze behind her visor, “he deserved it.”

Niner just stood aside as the Freelancer strode up the ramp and into the hold, leaving Phi to jog up after her. With a sigh Niner moved down to Epsilon’s side and tilted her head as she stared at the writhing form of her soon to be former mechanic on the ground. “Idiot called Gamma a guy didn’t he?”

“Yep,” Epsilon chuckled.

“And she punched him in the balls.”

“Uh-huh,” he agreed before clapping her on the shoulder cheerfully. “You really need to train them better.”

“I know,” she sighed, shaking her head and joining Epsilon in striding back up the ramp.

How was there anyone left on the MoI that didn’t understand the consequences of misgendering Gamma?


End file.
